


Man of the Hour

by VickeyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: 400-500 word assignment, Another creative writing assignment, Jeff gets thrown through a window, Jeff whump, Jen doesn't like the medical stuffs, anywhoo, ish, mara makes sure the medicalstuffs happens, so fun, this is new, wdk, we hope it works, year roughly late 2900s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The goon looks at her, a girl half his size and trying to defend a toothpick of a boy.





	Man of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the assignment that adds characterization to my characters   
> let me know if that worked out  
> (Like seriously im half sure the cw teacher just makes sure its the right amount of words and calls it good tbh i really would appreciate you guys letting me know what you think)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar
> 
> Just so you guys know, the Creative Writing stuff is usually all Vickey.   
> ~SleevesCakes

“Sweetie, I really don’t want to have to hurt you.” Jennifer grins at the terrified man in front of her.

He makes a noise, struggling against the rope tying him to the wooden chair as he frantically shakes his head, eyes wide.

“Just tell me where Jeff is, and I won’t have to.” She continues, walking behind him just to be out of his eyeline. He panics further, going slack after a few seconds.

Jennifer sighs, noticing that he’s lost consciousness. “Whelp, that was a bust.”

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, sheathing one of her daggers to the back of her belt as she dials a familiar number, letting out a hiss as her thumb catches on the broken glass of the screen.

“Hey,” she starts speaking, taking a second to wipe the blood off of her thumb. “I can’t find him, any updates?”

She hears Mara’s sigh as the medic’s fingers tap the keyboards of the laptop they all share, waiting for a response.

_“Nothing yet, I’ll let you know if I get anything. And Jen?”_

“What’s up?”

_“Check the inside of your phone case. I stashed a bandaid there, actually use it this time.”_

Mara hangs up before Jennifer can respond, and she huffs as she finds the aforementioned bandaid, a Power Rangers design printed onto it.

She wraps it around her still-bleeding cut, waving it at the nearest camera.

“Happy now, Mom?” She mutters sarcastically, exiting the abandoned office building. She’s only slightly surprised when she gets a text, just a simple _yes_ from a supposedly unknown number.

She’s walking down the alley when Jeff, man of the hour, gets thrown through the window of the supposedly closed store she just passed.

He gets up on shaky legs, backing away from the big leather jacket that had thrown him out.

“Easy, bud.” Jennifer speaks up, stepping between them. Flicking her wrist, only Jeff can see the small blade in her palm.

The goon looks at her, a girl half his size and trying to defend a toothpick of a boy.

He grunts, trying to move past her.

In a blur of motion, she kicks his knee out from behind, putting the shiv between his chin and chest, half an inch from his throat.

“Easy.” She says, nonchalant. “Jeff, sweetie, what’ve we discussed about pissing off the locals?”

Jeff finally gets to his feet, brushing glass off of his clothing. “Not to.”

She nods, jerking the goon’s head back when he tries to escape her grip.

“Give the man his money.”

Jeff looks at her, whine already forming.   
She sends him a steely glare, warning frown firm on her face.

He sighs, pulling a couple hundred dollars from his pocket.

“Take the money, leave us alone.” Jennifer instructs the goon, releasing him from her hold. Jeff holds the money out, and the goon is quick to grab it and run.

“Come on,” Jen grabs Jeff’s arm. “Let’s go get Mara to patch you up.”

 edn


End file.
